Los fantasmas de mis pinturas
by Natalia15
Summary: Él era como el atardecer: traía frío y soledad y se llevaba la luz. Ella era como el amanecer que emergía de la oscuridad: luminoso y único, siempre daba otra oportunidad. La noche necesitaba al día tanto como él a ella, y sólo juntos estarían completos.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Yo los uso únicamente para el entretenimiento del lector y el propio y siempre sin ánimo de lucro.<br>Eso sí, este One-shot me pertenece y no consentiré plagio. Seamos originales, por favor.

¡Hola!  
>Ya lo sé, esta semana no he actualizado "Contra el Mundo" y ahora aparezco aquí, publicando un One-shot.<br>Esta historia llevaba tiempo a medio escribir y me daba pena dejarla así, así que he decidido terminarla y subirla.  
>No os preocupéis, actualizaré la otra historia este domingo.<br>Espero que os guste.

* * *

><p>Pasaba el pincel por el frágil papel con suma delicadeza, como si con cada trazo pudiera resquebrajarse y con ello acabar con su trabajo.<p>

Era una tarde fría de otoño, de esas en las que a cualquiera sólo le apetece encerrarse en casa y tomar un chocolate caliente delante de la estufa. Pero Sai no era cualquiera; era muy diferente. Había salido esa tarde porque tenía algo importante que hacer. El qué, era un misterio para el resto de la aldea. O quizá no tanto; el pergamino y el estuche con tinta y pinceles que llevaba bajo el brazo le delataban.

Buscó un rincón del bosque, el más oculto, con buena vista del cielo. Desenfundó el pincel y extendió el pergamino en el manto marrón de hojas secas que vestía el campo de hierba. Esperó paciente el momento adecuado a retratar, ese momento en el que el sol baja empezando a ocultarse por el horizonte, creando magníficos contrastes en el cielo, mezclando el naranja, azul, rosa, rojo y amarillo. No importaba que sólo tuviera tinta negra a mano, él sabría darle vida a su dibujo.

Dibujó con gracia líneas sobre el papel, levantando la vista solamente para poder copiar con pasmosa exactitud cada figura de la realidad. En el pergamino iba apareciendo rápidamente un bello campo casi desierto, salvo por algún arbusto. Al fondo del paisaje, los árboles de tinta negra parecían mecerse con el viento a pesar de que la mayoría de sus hojas descansaban en el suelo. El sol empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, llevándose consigo los últimos rayos de luz.

Terminó el dibujo y acto seguido cayó la noche, dejando el prado en penumbra. Sai admiró una vez más su obra, pero seguía sintiendo el mismo vacío de siempre.

Dibujar era para él más que una técnica ninja, era una forma de desfogarse, de materializar sus miedos y sus sueños. Pero últimamente algo fallaba. Notaba que si bien su técnica de dibujo no había variado, algo era distinto. Y es que daba igual que el paisaje dibujado en el papel fuera la copia más fiel de la realidad, él notaba que ninguna de sus obras estaba completa. El por qué, era un misterio aún. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Recogió todos los materiales y enrolló el pergamino. Mañana tendría tiempo para recapacitar sobre eso. De momento, era tarde. Lo mejor era retornar a la aldea.

* * *

><p>Esperó paciente junto a Shino y a Lee la llegada de la rubia. Apenas días después de la escena en el campo, a Sai le habían asignado una misión junto al Aburame y al pelo-de-tazón, y ahora estaban esperando a la ninja médico del equipo. Después de cuarto de hora esperando, la bella cascada rubia se dejó ver. Ino apareció después de doblar una esquina. Llevaba su acostumbrada coleta y su habitual vestido morado. La única diferencia aparente era que su mechón no le resbalaba sobre la frente, ya que el viento se lo echaba hacia atrás al correr.<p>

–¡Chicos! –dijo llegando junto a ellos y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. –¡Lo siento mucho! El despertador… no ha sonado…

Lee gritó alguna de sus tonterías sobre la llama de la juventud que nada tenía que ver con el tema, Sai le restó importancia poniendo la ya tan acostumbrada falsa sonrisa y Shino… bueno, tampoco es que entre la capa y la sudadera se pudiera apreciar bien su expresión.

Una vez recuperada la bella rubia de la carrera por llegar a tiempo, el equipo se puso en marcha. Tenían que viajar al País de la Hierba en representación de la Hokage para llevar a cabo trámites diplomáticos y devolver un pergamino con técnicas prohibidas.

Durante el camino, nadie dijo palabra. Shino normalmente no hablaba, la rubia estaba algo cortada ya que no solía hacer misiones con esos compañeros en particular, Lee decidía mentalmente las flexiones que haría esa noche antes de ir a dormir y Sai pensaba en lo que había sido su vida hasta ese momento.

No había tenido una infancia feliz, es más, no había tenido infancia. Toda su niñez se había basado en matar a sus compañeros para sobrevivir. Y cuando dejó de basarse en matarlos por órdenes de Danzo, se basó en sacrificarlos en misiones para asegurar el éxito de las mismas. Nunca se lo había planteado; se había criado así y para él era lo más normal del mundo. Pero desde que esa molesta sensación se había instalado en su pecho, las cosas habían cambiado.

Sentía un hueco que era necesario llenar cuanto antes. Un vacío que le rondaba por la mente sin darle tregua. Sentía que faltaba algo en su vida, y eso se reflejaba en sus obras, que aunque ya firmadas y enmarcadas, ninguna estaba completa. Porque daba igual calcar la realidad, siempre faltaría algo.

* * *

><p>Acamparon en un montículo en el medio del bosque cuando cayó la noche. Si seguían a ese ritmo, en tres días habrían llegado al país de la Hierba.<p>

Ino dejó caer pesadamente la mochila al suelo mientras Shino juntaba ramas para hacer una hoguera. Lee por su parte montaba las tiendas de campaña enérgicamente ayudado por Sai, quien sólo sonreía ante cada tontería que soltaba el chico de traje ajustado. Demasiado ajustado para el gusto de la Yamanaka, que evitaba mirarle a toda costa.

Cuando Shino volvió con la leña y encendieron el fuego y las tiendas ya estaban montadas llegó el momento de decidir los turnos de guardia al piedra-papel-tijeras. A Rock Lee le tocó el segundo, a lo que asintió haciendo el típico saludo militar. El primero fue Shino, que se limitó a permanecer en silencio. Sai realizaría la tercera guardia e Ino, por ende, la última.

Shino se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol al pie del montículo, quedando sentado entre las raíces que sobresalían del suelo. El resto del equipo se fue a dormir esperando su turno para hacer la guardia.

* * *

><p>–Ino… Ino –Sai zarandeaba suavemente a la rubia, esperando que abriera los ojos. –Despierta… Arriba, Ino…<p>

La chica, que dormía de lado, se puso boca arriba y se sentó en el saco de dormir mientras se restregaba los ojos, ligeramente enrojecidos debido al sueño.

–¿Ya es hora de mi guardia? –preguntó aún medio dormida.

–Sí, mira –dijo Sai mientras abría la entrada de la tienda y luz tenue del amanecer la golpeaba en el rostro casi como una caricia. Ino se incorporó y salió de la tienda seguida de Sai.

–Es precioso, ¿verdad? –dijo la rubia admirando al sol nacer.

Entonces se sentó sobre una gran piedra desde la que admirar mejor el espectáculo. Sai tuvo un presentimiento y sentó a una distancia prudencial de la chica, teniendo vistas de su espalda, su cintura estrecha y sus manos apoyadas a sus costados en la roca. El pintor sacó entonces un pergamino y su fiel pincel.

–¿No vas a dormir? Aún quedan un par de horas… –habló Ino con la voz gangosa de recién despertada. Sus ojos cobraban una tonalidad más parecida al mar que al cielo debido a la escasez de luz.

–Quédate quieta. –ordenó Sai mientras empezaba a hacer trazos con el pincel. –No, no me mires, mira hacia el cielo, como antes.

La chica obedeció extrañada pero sin decir nada y esperó paciente sin moverse. Sai dibujaba con la velocidad y precisión que le caracterizaba. El pincel iba creando líneas que juntas componían lo que era el más bello amanecer jamás retratado. Dejó el pincel en el suelo y admiró su obra.

En el papel el sol comenzaba a alzarse en el cielo despejado, se veía el campo y cada rama, cada piedra. Una joven permanecía sentada de espaldas al espectador sentada sobre una roca de borde suave, con una cascada de hermoso cabello largo ondeando al viento otoñal.

Ino se levantó de su lugar y se sentó en la hierba, al lado derecho de Sai, quien tendió el papel en el suelo para que ella también pudiera verlo. Ino pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el pergamino asombrada, con mucho cuidado de no emborronar la hoja.

–No debería ser posible retratar un amanecer así sin usar otro color más que el negro. –dijo impresionada. Casi podía tocar el cielo al deslizar los dedos por la hoja.

–Y sin embargo lo es. –Sai sonrío, pero por primera vez con sinceridad. –Es gracias a ti.

–¿A mí? –preguntó ella sin entender. –Pero si yo no he hecho nada…

–Sí lo has hecho, Ino. –afirmó Sai clavando su mirada negra en la suya. –Has completado mi obra.

Y sin pensarlo, la besó. Ella era lo que le faltaba en su vida. Quién lo habría imaginado… Hacía tiempo que no sentía, y ahora conocía el amor de la persona menos esperada. Nunca había visto a Ino más que como a una compañera, y de buenas a primeras descubría que ella era su otra mitad.

Al principio la rubia se quedó estática sin saber reaccionar, pero luego correspondió al beso, levantando las manos y entrelazándolas en su cuello. Él posó sus manos en la estrecha cintura y sonrío contra su boca sin poder evitarlo.

_Mis años AMBU me han quitado mis emociones y sentimientos. Las atrocidades que he cometido no tienen nombre, y estoy lleno de fantasmas. Pero tú, Ino… Tú eres pura luz. No hay fantasmas en ti._

_Yo soy el atardecer que roba la luz, dejando la Tierra en penumbras cada noche. Tú eres el amanecer que la devuelve cuando el Sol se asoma por el horizonte después del reinado de la Luna y las estrellas, sus secuaces. _

_Cada noche necesita un día, y cada día ha de ser seguido de una noche. Ese es el ciclo. Tú el nacer del Sol, y yo su perecer… Y precisamente por eso sólo tú puedes completarme._

* * *

><p>¿Os ha gustado? Es la primera vez que escribo siendo Ino&amp;Sai la pareja principal.<br>Ya comenté que uno de los capis del otro fic se basaba en ella, pero no era necesario leer "Contra el Mundo" para entender esta.  
>La historia está poco desarrollada, pero con las cosas que tengo por hacer no doy más de mí.<br>¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
